Skin is the first barrier we have against outside aggressions, and carries out both physical and chemical defenses. Vitamin D is produced in the epidermis under the effects of solar radiation. This vitamin is necessary for calcium to be absorbed in the intestine and then fixed on the bones, which enables the development and growth of the human body. However, excessive sun exposure leads to skin damage and potentially cancer. In addition, skin cells may become damaged by physical means, i.e., wounded, or damaged due to age. Thus, there is a need to identify compositions and methods for managing and improving skin health and preventing and treating skin conditions, and diseases, and maintaining normal skin appearance and restoring aged skin to a youthful appearance.
When a wound heals, a scar takes its place. Simple tissues such as fat, connective tissue, and epithelium regenerate, but the skin, being a complex organ derived from 2 germ layers, heals by the formation of a predominantly fibrous tissue. If the injury sections or destroys the papillary layer of the stratum corneum, a scar will be formed. Sometimes, this scar is inconspicuous; other times, it may be disfiguring. The most common presenting concern of patients with abnormal scars is disfigurement. However, some patients experience other symptoms in association with their abnormal scar, such as pain, pruritus, and loss of motion. These other symptoms can be indications for surgical correction of the scar. Thus, there is a need to identify compositions and methods of managing, preventing, and treating scars.
After damage, surgery or radiation of tissues or organs, scarring and incomplete regeneration of the tissue or organ occurs. This causes pain and discomfort as well as compromised function of the damaged tissues or organs. Generally, adult humans are unable to completely heal and regrow organs and tissues, while e.g. amphibians can regrow tissues including lost limbs. Thus, there is a need to identify compositions and methods of managing and treating scarring in internal organs and tissues, increasing tissue plasticity and stimulate regrowth of damaged tissues and organs.